A Shining Rose
by blackrose aki
Summary: A girl who helps the innocent by stealing from those who have money. Gives what she steals to the people who need it. She has a hidden past no one but her best friend knows. She then ends up going to steal from the richest man in the city. What happens next? and who is this man? Pure chaos. YuxAki and JackxCarly and others. On Hold!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey it's me again. I know I'm supposed to be writing A rose but, this idea was bugging me and I had to write it down. **

**Rain: You better not forget about your other stories.**

**I don't think I will. **

**Akiza: Better not, so what's this one about?**

**It's a YuxAki story so I hope you'll like it. Its setting takes place in the late 1800's. It's sort of like batman and Robin Hood put together. Maybe, not so sure. **

**Summary: a girl who helps the innocent by stealing from those who have money. Gives what she steals to the people who need it. She has a hidden past no one but her best friend knows. She then ends up going to steal from the richest man in the city. What happens next? Pure chaos.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5'Ds**

* * *

_A shining rose_

They say it's better to leave the past in the past, but as for me that's not possible. I was always faced with difficult times, such as losing the ones you love. Losing them was the worst possible thing that has happened to me. I know that they never treated my right but they were still my family. I might have been the odd one but they still loved me, and then I turned seven, the day hell broke loose. That day I had come to get these strange powers. I had no idea of what was going on, all I knew was that I was surrounded by some weird red light. My parents saw this they thought that a witch just casted a spell on me or something and since that day I had been treated ruthlessly.

I always asked myself why it happened to me. My parents were afraid of their own daughter; they made up excuses saying they needed to go out of town because of some meeting my father had. His work became more important than me. I was always left alone in this huge house; I was of course taken care of by the maids.

After months this treatment became even worse, I found out that I could move things with my mind. I was so happy because I thought it was well… normal, and so I decided to show my parents, they became even more scared of what I could do. They told me never to do that in public, if they found out I would be dead. Mother started crying, sobbing things like our daughter is done for and other things I couldn't make out. After that my parents left me alone crying, they didn't care anymore about me.

A couple of years later after this incident my parents were involved in an accident causing their deaths. I was about eleven at the time when this happened I was sad; then again I couldn't care less about them. You might say that is heartless of me but, this doesn't justify the way they treated me. A monster as my father use to call me.

After a couple of days, my father's will was read to us, when I say us I mean me and my father's brother. He's nothing like my father; he's tall, pale skinned, brown hair that covers part of his face and green emerald eyes that look so money hungry. I think his name was Sayer, but I'm not sure. The will was read and all that belonged to my father belong to me, but I could not inherit any of this until I married so basically saying that until then everything belongs to Sayer.

But Sayer had other plans, weeks went by and he kicked me out of my house. I wasn't able to go back there anymore thanks to him. He had told everyone that I had run off, so that everything would belong to him. I lost everything. It was winter time and I was outside in the cold, these people I saw in the streets looked down on me, as if saying that I would never belong. That's when I told myself, he's not going to get away with what he did to me, and I will get everything back. My smile disappeared long ago and so did my happiness. The air was cold, I looked everywhere for a place that was warm. What I ended up noticing is that many poor people live on the street, the money that they earn were stolen by greedy people. I wanted to do something but alas I could not.

Then that's when I met her, my one and only friend. Her name was Carly and I and she had so many things alike. Her mother was with her when she picked me up from the streets. Said that I was now her sister and that no one would take me away from them. I was so ecstatic that I cried from joy. They treated me like family and I saw them like that as well. I had found my smile once again.

Carly and I became really close, I even told her about the special abilities I have, at first she did not believe me, but when I demonstrated what I could do she was amazed. When I had turned 18 Carly's mother passed away, and my smile disappeared with her. Her father was devastated so he started to focus more on his work. Occasionally asking us if we were alright, we assured him we were so he would not worry. Carly knew that none of us would be the same ever again.

Then one night Carly and I decided to go out for a walk, we were happily strolling along when we saw a man lying in the streets.

"Help, someone please help." He shouted.

I was about to run towards the man to help him but Carly held me back. I gave her a questioning look, she then let me go and I ran up to the man.

"What's wrong?" my voice sounded harsh, I didn't mean to sound like that.

"They took it. They took everything." His voice sounded hoarse, must be because it's cold.

"Who did?" asked Carly.

"Them." He pointed at a group of men, who were standing there mocking him.

"Don't worry I'll get back what they took from you." I sounded determined, why? I don't know. But I'm going to get them back for him.

"You mustn't, they'll hurt you. A fair lady such as you're self should not mingle with people like me." He sounded hurt. No that's not the right word, more like melancholy.

"Nonsense, it does not matter to me who you are I just want to help, I know what it feels like to have everything taken away." But mine was in a more different situation; they stole from him everything he worked hard for.

"Aki please don't." she sounded scared.

"Oi, you bakas." I shouted. Those said idiots turned to face me. "Give this man back what you stole from him." I demanded.

They were two guys, one tall and the other short. I couldn't tell more because it was dark out.

"What's a beautiful woman like yourself doing in the streets this late at night." He said making his voice sound seductively. "Oh look at that there's two of you. Oi Kyo come look at this." Said little shrimp come up to the tall man.

"Wow Dan their Beautiful." He stated. "You weren't kidding." He grinned maliciously.

I looked at Carly her face showed fear. She was scared out of her mind. She looked at the men as they got closer to us. Now I could see what they looked like, they look way older than we did, I think the tall one was losing his hair, and the shrimp was very horrid looking.

"Don't come any closer, or you'll regret it." I yelled venomously. "Stay behind me." I ordered Carly.

"Aaaww look she's standing up for this idiotic man and her scared companion." Kyo cooed.

"I'm warning you, give me what you stole from the man and leave." I warned.

"What's a girl like you going to do?" he laughed.

I'm going to regret this, but what the hell. I used my powers against them, did I mention I can't control them yet, but I still try. Anyways, I lifted them up in the air, the color of their faces was washed away and they feared for their life.

"Now give me what you stole from this man." I stated bluntly. "Unless you want to die." I ended sarcastically.

"Okay, okay, just don't hurt us." Oh he was so scared. I sort of like this feeling I'm getting.

"Look its right there." He pointed at the little fountain.

"Carly can you get it?' I asked/commanded. She got up and grabbed a bag that was on the floor. She came back and gave it to the old man right behind me. He looked inside and said everything is there.

"I'm going to put you down now. But when I do I want you both out of my sight." I yelled.

"Yes ma'am." They said simultaneously. I let them go and they ran off.

"You witch!" one of them yelled.

That word stung, I have no idea why but it just hurt. I looked down at the old man and helped him up. He looked shocked and amazed. He wasn't scare like those men were.

"You're a nice, person. I'm so happy you helped me." He was grateful.

"I didn't do anything." My voice was as emotionless as it could get.

"Nonsense child. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell a soul about what I just saw." He reassured me with a smile. He looked at Carly with a questioning look. She just smiled.

"Well I shall take my leave. Farewell Rose and Raven." He smiled again.

"Farewell. And be careful next time." Carly said. She had a confused look.

"Yes farewell." I watched as his form slowly disappeared.

"Rose and Raven?" she asked. I just looked at her.

Once we got home I was not myself. Those men I had scared were complete fools. But I was the worst fool, showing them my powers, who knows what will happen now. What's worse is that I enjoyed scarring them. That scares me.

"You were amazing, not to mention reckless." She stated.

"No that wasn't." again no emotion came out of my voice.

"Hey you know what? Maybe…" I cut her off.

"I got an idea." She looked at me confused.

"We could save people like this. I could use my powers to save them. I could steal from the rich and give to the needy. That would be wonderful." I sounded joyful. I still can't get over that word. 'Witch' am I really a witch?

"That's my sister." She got up and punched the air.

"Father must not know about this." I stated. She smirked. We were on the same page.

For the next three years, I stole from the rich and gave money to the people who needed it. I gain a seldom reputation as the Black Rose. That's right they knew I was a women, but that didn't stop me from taking valuables. The Black Rose and the Raven were partners in crime. No one could stop us.

* * *

**So what do you think of this story? Like it? Hate it? Please review. **

**Carly: wow that was cool.**

**Akiza: …**

**Speechless are we? Anyways, I will keep posting chapters for this story if I get reviews. **

**Carly: Pushy much.**

**Akiza: what about your other stories?**

**I will still update them, after all it's summer and I have time. : ) So please review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Everyone. I'm happy that you enjoyed my story. Here's the second chapter. Thank you so much for the reviews I really appreciate it. **

**Akiza: Thank you and on to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

Carly and I had woken up earlier than usual because father wanted to talk to us about something very important. We were in the dining room area of the house waiting for him to come down stairs and eat with us. Carly was wearing her usual sky blue night gown with beautiful white embroidered figures of flowers and butterflies and her white slippers, her hair up in a messy bun. I was wearing my black night gown with red stars embroidered on my right breast going down on my hip, with matching red slippers, my hair also in a messy bun.

A maid came up to Carly and offered her tea, she accepted kindly and the maid poured it in a cup and came up to me. She asked if I wanted some and I gladly accepted. Carly and I were silent, after and I was starting to get inpatient, I hate waiting. Why does father need to see us anyways? Did he find out something? I hope not.

"Do you know why father summoned us?" Carly asked with a sleepy voice.

"I have no clue." I answered truthfully.

Then steps were heard from the stairs. A figure descended from the stairs wearing formal attire. His silver hair tide in a very low ponytail, his eyes looked tired. Father did not get much sleep at all last night.

"Good morning, my daughters." He greeted. "I see that you are well."

"Yes we are father. How are you this morning?" asked Carly.

He took a seat at the head of the table. "I'm well." He sighed. Then a maid came close to him and asked if breakfast can be served. He nodded in approval.

"Now father what is it you wanted to say to us?" I asked curiosity in my voice.

"Oh yes, thank you for reminding me Aki. Well as you may know, the both of you are already of age to find your selves a suitable husband. I'm going to send the both of you to your uncle in New Domino City. My brother agreed to let the both of you stay in his house." He stated.

"What? How come you're sending us away?" Carly was shocked.

"Because I'm going to be gone for two whole months, and I do not want you two to be alone in this house. Especially when the black rose witch and her companion the raven are out there lose." He explained, he was starting to get mad.

"Great you're sending us to Uncle Robin's place." I said sarcastically. "Damn, that's means our cousin is going to be there." I ended.

"Aki what have I told you about cussing?" he was mad.

"It's not lady like." I answered threw gritted teeth.

"Yes that's correct your cousin Crow will be there. He can show the two of you around and maybe he'll presents some of his friends to the both of you." He took a sip of his coffee.

"But dad Crow is so childish. I bet you that he has not grown out of that state." Carly looked at her father to see what reaction she got from him.

"That does not matter; the two of you will stay with him until I get back. And until then I also expect that the two of you will get a man." He yelled.

This was beginning to bother me, why does he want us to marry so badly? I mean really we still have all our lives left; I just don't want to marry anyone. The men in this century are ass wholes, and screw being lady like, I can do whatever I want to do. Sending us to New Domino thinking that we are going to get a man, but sending us there would also mean I could steal more and help more people out. People in this town were already afraid of me, saying things like I killed people or that I'm a witch. I'm not a murderer and definitely not a witch.

Carly was probably thinking the same thing because her face kept twitching. We weren't prepared for this, and now he wants us to leave. Maybe this will be a good thing, or I could be wrong and it will end up horrible.

"The two of you will leave tomorrow early morning; a carriage will be prepared for your departure, and please do not fight with your cousin." He stated/pleaded.

"Of course not dad I will never fight with him." I said sarcastically.

"Please Aki try to behave." He pleaded.

"I'll think about it. Besides if he does anything I don't like then I can't say what will happened to him." A smirk graced my lips. Carly giggled.

"Carly make sure your sister behaves, she can be troublesome at times, not to mention reckless." He instructed. "And Aki take care of Carly, she can be a bit clumsy at times. Now come here both of you, give me a hug and a goodbye kiss I shall leave today at noon." He got up from the chair and gave each of us a hug and a kiss. "Take care you two." And he walked away toward his study.

Me and Carly sat back down and started to eat breakfast, having a small conversation of nothing but randomness. One we were done we went to our rooms and started to pack all the clothing and accessories, not to mention our costumes, and some necessities and other things. We saw father off to his trip and bid the man farewell. I'm going to miss him actually. After that we went shopping, getting clothes and shoes, a couple of gifts for our dear cousin.

Speaking of our cousin, well I don't hate him, it's just that he is sort of childish and a little perverted. Crow is a tall young man with orange spiked up hair and gray color eyes. He's my age or maybe a year older, twenty two maybe?

The day went by and night had fallen, I and Carly were in our respected rooms and waiting till day break came because we were going to leave really early, it's a two day ride to New Domino. Going to be along ride and I'm sure I'm going to so scream out of my mind. As you know I have little patience.

* * *

_Two days later_

We had just arrived at my uncles' mansion; we were greeted by our uncle and a couple of maids. They had gotten our stuff out ad we were headed towards our rooms, Carly's room was medium size with a queen size bed. It had a balcony that connected to my room. The color was green and had beautiful marble floor. My room was slightly bigger than hers, the color was red and the marble was black, also had a queen size bed.

"I hope the two of you are comfortable in your rooms, I'm so happy we have family over. Well I'll leave the two of you to unpack and I will send a maid to get you when dinner is ready." With that he left the room ecstatic that his family had finally come.

"Well this sucks." I told Carly. She glared at me.

"Remember to be lady like." She growled.

"Yeah whatever."

Carly and I started to unpack our things, I helped her and once we were done she helped me. Then a maid entered Carly's room and told us that we needed to go downstairs to eat dinner. My uncle had company over so we had to dress nicely; apparently Crow had his friends over for dinner and Uncle Robin wants' us to look presentable.

I was wearing a red strapless dress that went up to my knees, a corset that hugged my body and showed my curves and brought up my bust a bit. I was also wearing a small jacket to cover my shoulders. I wore stud earrings and black flat shoes. Carly was wearing sort of the same style of dress except her was bleu.

When we arrive down stairs our uncle accompanied us to the dining room. In the table there were three men sitting down waiting for my uncle and us. One guy caught my attention; he had raven hair with yellow highlights pointing up in the air. His hair resembles a crab, his cobalt blue eyes were captivating and beautiful, and he had tanned skin and looks fairly tall. All three of them stood up and smiled. One being my cousin Crow, and a blond and the raven hair men.

"Please sit anywhere you like." My uncle smiled at us.

"Of course." Replied Carly, her face al red, someone likes the blond man. I giggled at the thought. He got her chair and pulled it out for her and once she had sat down he pushed her in front of the table. I'm going to tease her after this.

"Aki please sit." My Uncle said.

"Yes uncle." I replied nonchalantly. The raven haired man pulled the chair next to him out and I sat down, he smiled at me, I felt heat rush up on my face. Wow he's good looking.

Everyone was now seated and we started to eat, Carly kept blushing at gawking at the blond man.

"My dear cousins, it's been a while hasn't it? I miss you both. Let me introduce to the both of you my friends. This is Jack Atlas." He pointed to the blond man. "And this is Yusei Fudo." The man right next to me turned to me and gave me another smile. I gave him half a smile. "Guys these lovely ladies are my cousins. She is Carly, and she is Aki." He pointed at us.

"Ni-nice tttt-to me-meet y-you." Carly stuttered.

"Yes nice to meet you." I said.

* * *

**Well here you go; Aki and Carly finally meet the guys. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next time it will have more action in it a promise. **

**Akiza: I think it came out Purdy good. **

**Carly: Yeah. **

**Like it?Hate it?Let me know what you review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow I'm so glad that everyone so far likes my story. Thank you for your reviews and I greatly appreciate them. So I got asked this question. "**If Aki and Carly are now in the city, their acts as BR Witch and Raven will stop in their town and start up in the city. Will anyone be suspicious of that?" by Hyped. **To be honest I never thought of this, but now this story will take an interesting turn. **

**Akiza: You will find out the answer to this question when you read.**

**Thanks again. On with the story. I don't own YGO 5D's. **

* * *

After dinner was over Carly and I headed towards our rooms. The both of us are going on a tour tomorrow with our cousin and his friends. They agreed with my uncle on showing us around in this city. By showing us around, I can make a plan on the areas I will strike as the Black Rose. I could also find out who needs the help. I can get Carly to find out were those people live and that's done.

Once in our rooms Carly and I headed outside to sit in the balcony and talk about the guys. Well I'm going to tease her about Jack. Not that she has any dirt on me, at least I think. All she kept doing is gawking and stuttering when Jack called her name, and she couldn't even form a coherent sentence.

I had come out to the balcony with a black night gown with butterflies embroidered on the side with a couple of lines and my red with my red slippers. I sat down on the lounging chairs; I sat back, relaxed, put my feet up, and waited for Carly to come out. The stars were bright in the sky, the moon was shining, and it was the only light source that illuminated the dark balcony. The night was cold and the wind was blowing softly. It's felt so peaceful, relaxing, and wonderful.

"Aren't you cold?" Carly asked concerned.

"Of course not, it's not like there's a blizzard going on." I reassured. "So don't worry about me." I turned to look at her; she had a blanket covering her. Then she sat down on one of the chair and put both her feet up on a table, she got comfortable.

"So…" she started. "What did you think of the guys?" she asked shyly.

"I think their okay. The fact that Jack kept on looking at you every now and then ,the whole time we ate dinner sort of creped me out." I teased, she tensed. I'm very evil. But this was the truth he kept on glancing at her a couple of times during dinner.

"He...he was?" she covered her face with the blanket she was holding, she was probably blushing crimson. I chuckled at her silliness.

"It's true." My voice was filed with amusement. "You thought he was good looking, didn't you?" I teased again, she frowned. Oh boy she caught on.

"Yes I did, he's very handsome. What about you Aki? Every time Yusei asked you something, smiled at you, or even said something, you would automatically perk up your ears and look at him. Hhhmmm I don't deny that he was also very handsome, but not as much as Ja…" she stopped herself before she gave me another reason to tease her, but too late, I heard what she said.

"I did no such thing." I defended myself. "I was just trying to be polite to him, it's not lady like to ignore someone you know." I stated.

"Since when did you start to care about not being lady like?" she laughed.

I stayed quiet.

"You proved my point." She smirked.

After that there was silence, and it felt sort of uncomfortable. I hate these types of silences, it's so awkward. I tried to think about another topic for another conversation, that way I won't get teased. She was right though, every time Yusei said something I paid attention to him, his voice sounded so calm and soothing. His smiled is so heartwarming; Crow teased him for smiling a lot during dinner. He had said that Yusei didn't smile so much and that it was really rare to see him smiling.

"Hey what are you thinking about?" Carly broke my thoughts.

"N…nothing." I blurted too fast for my liking.

"Of course you're not." She said sarcastically, a smirk gracing her lips.

"Well can't wait for tomorrow, going to get a tour around the city won't be such a bad idea you know. Learning were the wealthy live would make it easier for the both of us." I said, I was now shivering from the cold.

"You know what Aki? Don't you think that people would get suspicious? I mean sure our little town was small and not a lot of people were in it." She asked/stated.

"That was a good thing that our town was so small, and thanks to that only our town knew about The Black Rose and her companion The Raven. No one outside that town new anything anyways, besides I threaten the news paper not to publish anything about us, obviously they didn't defy me. Nobody dared stopped us because they were afraid and still are, I would think, about what I can do with these powers. They'll actually be glad that were gone, and no I don't think they will notice that you and I are gone either. A lot of people left that town." I finished my voice sounded like I was hurt.

"But I told you already that your powers are what makes' you special."

"The day I lost control I…" I instantly froze remembering that unpleasant moment. That day was horrible and that happened all because of HIM. HE provoked me. "The day… I almost… killed you." I sobbed; tears were running down my face. She came up to me and hugged me.

"Come let's go inside. It's time to sleep." She whispered, she made me get up from the chair and led me inside, sat me down on the bed and tucked me in. "Goodnight." She said. I nodded. She closed the door behind her and I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_*In the morning*_

Knock… knock… knock…

Who's knocking at this hour, it's too early to wake up. I turned around in my bed. Knock… knock… knock… Why are they still knocking? They should know better not to wake me up in the morning. Knock… knock… knock… my eye twitched.

"Who is it?" I was too groggy to yell. The door was opened, a maid came up to me and smiled.

"Good morning Miss. Aki-san." She went towards the windows and opened up the curtains to let the light shine in. I hissed when my eyes saw the light. It was so bright. "I'm sorry for disturbing your slumber Miss. Aki-san but your uncle told me to come and wake you. He said you need to get ready in thirty minutes, breakfast would be served in the dining room and you are to accompany the Lord and young Lord to eat…" I held my hand in front of her in order for her to stop talking.

"You're rambling." I chuckled. She frowned.

"Aki wake up." Carly yelled. I frowned. She came in the room. "Why are you frowning?" she asked curiously.

"Because… Arghh!" I threw a pillow at her. I looked at the maid. "You may go now, thank you." I gave her a smile. She left the room.

"I'm going to kill you Carly!" I yelled.

"Hehehe." She laughed nervously. "Come on get up, go take a shower, get dresses, brush your teeth, and get ready." She said excitedly.

"Fine." I growled. I headed towards the bathroom with clothes and other necessities.

* * *

_*20 minutes later*_

I came out of the bathroom wearing a beautiful light green dress that went up to my knees. The corset was hugging my body and showing how good I looked. The little star patter went up and down the dress. I was wearing flat black shoes. Then Carly came into the room next wearing a simple red dress, just about 2 inches below the knees. She was wearing flat black shoes as well.

"Come on lest go down stairs." She grabbed my arm and pulled me down the stairs.

* * *

_*After breakfast*_

Carly, Crow, and I were in a carriage on our way to Yuseis' place. We were going to pick him and Jack up. They said they were going to show us around today, we were also going to pick up Yuseis siblings. They were going to show us the whole city. Actually I'm excited, I want to see Yusei, and I'm willing to bet that Carly wanted to see Jack as well.

"You know what?" Crow asked a smirked forming on his lips.

"What?" Carly and I asked in unison.

"Your father sent a letter to my father explaining his motives for sending the two of you to this city." He was serious, I never seen him this serious. _Oh shit. _

"What were those motives?" I asked curiously, did father tell him about the Black Rose and the Raven?

"His motives were because…" he paused for dramatic effect.

"Get on with it." I growled.

"Because the two of you needed to find a man." he laughed. I punched him on the shoulder. "Oww, you know I feel bad for the person who will marry you." He said playfully.

"Gee thanks." I yelled.

"You know you haven't changed at all. Oh and by the way Jack and **Yusei** are single." He emphasized Yusei's name. I punched him again, actually no, I was beating him up, and I just didn't notice when the carriage had stopped and the door opened to reveal a very amused Yusei. Carly had stopped me before I punched Crow in the face. I looked at Yusei shocked. Then I glared at Crow.

_Damn it!_

* * *

**So how was that chapter? I hope you enjoyed reading it. I will try to update my other story tomorrow. And I will try to update this one soon. **

**Like it? Hate it? Please review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everyone. Thank for your reviews. Now on to the story.**

**Akiza: She owns nothing. **

* * *

Once Yusei and Jack we're settled in the carriage the driver was instructed to go to the train station. Yusei had said that he needed to go pick up his brother and sister, and from there we would get a tour. Crow was quiet for the time being, Jack was making fun of him because I was beating him up. No big deal really, but hey it's a big deal to them. Yusei was looking out the window and sometimes I caught him glancing at me, or just smiling at Crow, I'm guessing for his idiocy, I don't know really. Jack kept glancing at Carly, then at me, and then he smiled at Yusei as if they were having a silent conversation.

The ride was silent actually, no one said a word, I glanced at Carly and she looked at me. She probably feels embarrassed for having to stop me from beating up Crow into a pulp. I really don't blame her either, after all I also feel that way. It's sort of hard trying to keep my temper in check. Yusei didn't seem surprised when he saw me beating up Crow; in fact he was amused, I'm thinking this isn't the first time Crow gets beaten by a woman. Jack was sort of surprised, probably thought I was a sweet and innocent girl who didn't know how to fight. Was he ever wrong, I don't take crap from no one, Carly and Crow know how I am.

Crow and his father also know that I'm not really Carly's sister but to them it doesn't matter. The first time I had met Crow and his father was a year after I was found by Carly's mother on the street, they had taken me to a family reunion. They didn't seem to care really, Uncle Robin liked me and Crow did to, he wasn't so annoying back then. They didn't treat me bad either, which I greatly appreciate. This was a secret between my new family other people saw me as Carly's twin, even though we look nothing alike. To them blood did't matter, what mattered was the heart.

The carriage had stopped and the driver yelled. "We're here." He got off from his place and came to the door to open it. The first one out was Crow, after was Yusei, Jack and then Carly, she was helped out by Jack, and the last one to get out was me. Yusei held out his hand for me to take and I gratefully took it.

"So Yuse, we're those runts?" asked Jack in an annoyed tone.

"The train should be here in about thirty minutes."

"Well why don't you and Crow go wait, while I'll take the girls to the little shop over there to get some coffee." He grinned.

"That's a good idea; well I'll see you three later." Yusei smiled, and handed something to Jack; it looked like money, and then whispered something to him that I couldn't make out.

"Alright Yuse, come on girls lets go get something to drink." Jack smiled.

Yusei and Crow went inside the train station, while Jack, Carly and I headed to a coffee shop across the street. Next to the small coffee shop were smaller shops, they had necklaces, earrings, and other jewelry, clothing, and shoes.

"Hey Carly, I'm going to go to one of those shops over there." I pointed to one of those stores and smiled at her. Muahahaha I'm so evil, I'm going to leave her with Jack.

"Y… you sure y…you don't w…want to come?" she stuttered and her face turned crimson.

"Yeah I'm sure." I winked at her and smirked.

"Do you want something?" Jack asked.

"No, but thank you anyway." I answered and looked at Carly.

"Be careful, don't go too far." She said concerned.

"I won't, so stop worrying about me; I'm not a kid anymore." I laughed to reassure her and went to one of the stores.

The stores were full of people; a lot of them were buying clothing and gifts. People like to shop, this I a big city after all. I saw this beautiful red dress, with teardrops daimond shapes on it, it made the dress shine even more, I started to trace the flower pattern on the side it was really elegant. They had matching shoes to it to; they were flat, silver with a bow in the front. A beautiful flower necklace and earrings, too bad I didn't have money to buy them; I forgot to get some before we left.

"Oh well." I sighed. I was now looking at some stands outside the store, they had make up, jewelry and tools, a whole bunch of random things.

"Help me, please someone." I woman yelled. "They stole my bag, someone help." No one paid attention to her. Wow these people are horrible. I came up to her, she was crying.

"Who stole it?" I asked her.

"He ran over there, he took my savings; please help me get it back." She pointed to the way the man went. I saw him turn the corner.

"Stay here I'll get it back," I told her. "Don't worry."

I started to run were the man had just turned, I saw him stop running. I ran a bit faster until I saw that I was a bit closer to him, he hasn't suspected me yet. I was just a few feet away from him, I kept getting closer and closer, until I saw the bag he was carrying. I turned around to see if anyone was watching me, then I notice the woman was following right behind me. Didn't I tell her to stay where she was? I looked at the man he notice me following him, he was suspicious, he picked up his pace a bit. And turned to the right to go inside an alley, guess he knows.

The woman was now next to me, she had stopped crying, I told her to stay a few feet from the alley, I reassured her that I was going to get her bag back, but she didn't listen to me so she headed inside the alley, and I went right behind her. I just know this won't end well.

* * *

_*Carly's POV*_

Jack and I were drinking coffee and enjoying a couple of pastries inside the coffee shop. We didn't talk much. I'm sure Aki did this on purpose, she was smirking evilly. I'm worried about her actually, I have this weird feeling, but I keep brushing it of saying that she's just a couple of feet from where we are. She does attract danger, and I can't help to worry about her, she is my sister, and my only friend.

"Hey are you alright?" he asked concerned.

"Huh? Y…yes I'm f…fine." I stuttered. I don't like to stutter but I can't help it, I'm nervous around him. I felt heat rush up on my cheeks.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… I'm just worried about Aki." Oh so now I don't stutter.

"Well c'mon lets go look for her." He got up from his seat and headed towards me, pulled my chair out and held his hand out so I would take it. He's such a gentlemen. I smiled at him.

Once out of the coffee shop we headed for the little stores right next to it. I saw so many beautiful things here including a dress, it was red, I think Aki would have love to get it, red is her favorite color, right next to that one was a beautiful blue dress, I so want this. Jack came close to me with a girl who looked about fourteen or fifteen.

"Yes I want that blue one and the red one. Can you please get them for me?" he asked the girl. She nodded and started to take them down.

"W…what are you doing Jack?" at least my stuttering went down to a minimum.

"I'm getting you those dresses, since you seem interested in them." He smiled.

"Nn… no you don't h…have to." I was blushing. The girl was done putting them in bags and he had already paid for them before I could do anything about it. I sighed. "Thank you Jack."

"C'mon lets go find Aki." He took the bags so I wouldn't carry them.

* * *

_*Aki's POV*_

I was successful at getting back that bag for her, that man had dropped the bag in the alley and left, or so I thought, once the woman was out of sight the man pulled me in the alley with him and punched me in the stomach. I couldn't breathe; I was on my knees, trying to get air back inside my lungs. But the man was laughing maliciously, it reminded me of His laughed when he kicked me out of my home. He then pulled me up from my hair, pinned me to the wall, he grinned.

* * *

_*Carly's POV*_

After twenty minutes of searching I couldn't find her anywhere, she's not where I had left her, and she said she wouldn't go far. My eyes were getting watery from all the worry. I just hope she's okay. Jack told me to calm down but I just couldn't. Yusei and Crow were already heading out of the station with two green haired teens. I know one of them is a girl because of the dress and the other one a boy, they must be twins. Tears were now coming out of my eyes; I couldn't help but to cry. Jack hugged me and reassured me that Aki was okay. once Yusei and Crow were near they notice my tears faling.

"What's wrong Carly?" Crow asked concerned.

"Aki's gone." I sobbed and buried my face in Jack's chest.

* * *

**Hi, there you go. I hope you like this chapter. A little bit of Carly and Jack, I hope you like it. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everyone, another chapter for A Shinning Rose. I love that fact that you're enjoying this story. Thank you so much for your reviews. Now on to the story.**

**Aki and Carly: She doesn't own anything.**

* * *

_*Aki's POV*_

I was beating the man into a pulp. He had punched me on my cheek. No one and I mean NO ONE hits me and I didn't even have to use my powers, shows how weak he is. Blood was coming out of his broken nose and busted lip. His white shirt was now full of his own blood. His eyes were a purple sort of mix with yellow. I bet you he wishes he hadn't messed with me. Poor man, Carly's right, I attract trouble. Oh well I honestly don't feel any remorse for this man.

"You're going to pay wench." He said threw gritted teeth, he's in so much pay and he can still talk?  
"Oh really? How?" I mocked. "You're injured, plus you stole something that didn't belong to you. I don't even know why you did it. You look like a person who has money, honestly I don't think you need anymore." I stated bluntly.

"Shut up you don't need to know anything." He yelled.

"Doesn't matter. You still need to…"

"Aki!" someone yelled my name making me stop mid sentence.

That was Yusei, Carly must have been looking for me, I completely forgot about her. I'm such a horrible friend, I was too busy beating up this idiot to notice how long I been gone, I'm so going to get it when we get back to uncle's house. I hope she won't give me this huge lecture like the last time. I don't like her lectures.

"Aki, where are you? Aki!" Yusei yelled again, he sounded closer.

"Yusei! I'm right here. Yusei!" he yelled back, I saw the man tense up. Weird.

He came in the alley were I was in, he looked very worried, "Aki there you are, what are…" he stopped; he looked at the man on the floor. He blinked and then looked at me, he raised his hand to touch me cheek. "Did he do this?" he looked angry. "Go get Jack and Crow, tell them they need to get over here." His eyes narrowed dangerously to the man.

"But Yusei…"

"Just go." He looked at me with caring eyes. "I'll explain later." He smiled at me. I did as I was told; I retraced my steps back to the little coffee and the stores.

* * *

*_Carly' POV*_

I was sitting in the coffee shop with Luna, she was there helping me calm down while the others searched for Aki. I'm so worried about her. She gets into so much trouble at times. This isn't the first time she disappears out of nowhere. I don't like it when she does that, because it makes me worry so much, I think about the worst things ever sometimes, like kidnapping. Sometimes people are so cruel.

"Carly? Carly!" that voice, its Aki's.

"Aki?" I look toward the direction the voice came from. "Aki, you're okay." I got up from my chair, ran up and tackled her to the ground.

"Get of me." She groaned.

"You idiot were we're you? I was so worried about you." I sobbed.

"I'm sorry Carly." She said sadly. "I didn't mean for you to worry, but right now I need to find Jack and Crow." She finished. I look at her confused. All I got was an 'I'll explain later' look.

* * *

_*Aki's POV*_

I feel so bad; I didn't mean for to her to worry too much. But right now that's not what I'm going to worry about I need to find Jack and Crow and get back to Yusei. Where are they?

"Carly, where's Crow and Jack?"

"They went to look for you. Crow was really worried along with Yusei and Jack. Yusei's little brother is also helping."

"Oh okay well c'mon let's…"

I was cut off by some sirens, sounded like the police. I was right they were, and they were turning on the street. I ran off after them Carly and the green haired girl were following behind me, once we had turned in the corner, they had stopped in the alley were Yusei and the man were. Yusei, Jack and Crow were standing near the police carriage. It was like a regular carriage except it had bars on the windows and doors, and it had a huge lock. They were talking to a man, he had a scar in on his cheek and he was tall, well built, and he has a gruff voice.

Once Carly, the girl and I were close, I saw the man that I had beaten inside the carriage unconscious. He probably fainted because he couldn't deal with the pain anymore. Crow didn't look worried like Carly had said, neither did Jack, Yusei must have told them I was alright. There was this other boy to, he looked like the girl standing next to me, so they're Yusei siblings?

"Aki! You're okay. I was worried about you." Crow smiled and came up to me and hugged me.

"You were worried?" I asked sarcastically. "Okay who are you and what did you do with Crow?" I joked.

"Haha funny Aki." He let go and smiled. "I'm glad you're safe." I gave him a smile.

"Hey what happen on your cheek?" Jack asked.

"Oh…um… he sort of punched me." I pointed to the unconscious man. "No big deal, it was a wimpy punch." I grinned to soften the mood; they were glaring daggers at the man.

"Well I'm going to take him in. Ma'am you just helped us catch a wanted criminal." The big police man stated.

"Um… you're welcome, Mr.… um?" he's a criminal, what a washout.

"Officer Trudge." He answered.

"Right, nice to meet you I'm Aki Iza…Carmine," _whoa were that come from?_ "And this is my sister Carly. Why is he a wanted criminal?" I asked confused.

"Well Miss, he stole from Goodwin." _Just because he stole from him? Weird._

"Goodwin?" asked Carly. "Who's that?"

"He's the Mayor. Making him the richest man of the city." Jack answered.

"That's right ladies. Now if you'll excuse me I must take my leave. I'll see you around in the station, Jack and Crow, goodbye Yusei." With that Trudge took his leave and headed toward the police station.

"Well everyone lets head to my house so we can drop of the twins luggage and relax a bit, then I promise you girls well take you on a tour." Yusei chimed in.

Once in the carriage Yusei had introduced us to his sibling, the girl's name is Luna and the boys name is Leo. They're both fifteen and were in a boarding school for the past year. Since they finished school they will now live with Yusei. Turns out they aren't really related to Yusei, they were adopted by his parents, but none the less he loves them as if they were. Luna is the most grown up one out of the two of them, she's the most reasonable one, Leo on the other hand is very childish, but is serious at times when ever Luna tells him to behave.

"You know what Yusei? I think it's better for me and the girls to go home." Crow said all of a sudden. "Its past midday and I have to go to the station to work later, if it's okay with you girls of course." He finished.

"It's okay with us." Carly said.

"I have to go to the station too, what a bummer." Jack added.

"Wait you two are cops?" my eyes widen in surprise.

"Yes we are." Jack replied bluntly. "Well we're detectives actually. You know, to investigate the crime scene and pick up clues."

"Oh that's nice." Carly happily chimed in.

"Yeah really cool." I added but not as enthusiastic as her. "What about you Yusei? Are you a cop?" he visibly tensed.

"Yusei isn't a cop; he has to run our families' business." Said Leo a bit nervous. _Why is he nervous?_

"What type of business?" I asked with curiosity in my voice.

"Our parents own a hospital."Luna answered nervously as well.

"Oh okay." I stopped with my questioning.

Once we were at Yuseis' place, the twins, Jack and him were out of the carriage. We said our goodbyes and we got promised another tour. I have to admit I am tired. Once the carriage had started to move Crow kept pointing at houses telling us who lived there, and what they did. Said that some people were nice and some were grouchy. Then we came up to this big Mansion, the stunning rose garden is what caught my attention. The color was peach mix in with a pear color, it was a two story mansion, and it seemed to have a lot of rooms.

"Goodwin lives there." Crow suddenly said.

"Oh really? He lives in a huge Mansion." Carly said amassed.  
"He has a beautiful rose garden." I chimed.

"Yusei's mansion has a better rose garden than his. But Yuseis' garden is in the back of his place." He smirked. I'm not going to get caught in his game.

* * *

_*15 minutes later*_

Nothing but pointless talk. Every time I tried to change the subject it still ended up about Yusei and Jack. Oh Crow you really are annoying, but oh well. We arrive home and Carly and I headed towards our room. This was a very stressful day and it's not even over. But tonight we're going to kill time. I got a plan and our first victim is none other than the Mayor himself. Tonight's mission; steal from him and save it until I find someone that needs it.

"Aki?" I heard Carly's voice coming from the balcony and I headed towards her.

"Hey." I greeted. She smiled. "So I was thinking about doing something fun for a change, since its very boring." I added duly.

"What are you thinking of?" She asked with a smile.

"Ready to become the raven and be the black rose's companion for tonight steal?" I laughed.

"Oh yeah, I'm ready, let's go to the Mayor place." She smirked._ I like that about Carly, we think alike_. "Want me to send a card?"

I was thinking about it, since every time we do our heists we use to send notifications to make it more fun. I smiled at her and nodded a yes.

"Get ready we leave at midnight." I said and headed back inside my room, opened the door to go down stairs.

* * *

_*Two hours later*_

I was in the living room reading a book when I hear Crow and Jack arguing about something. They seemed to be talking about a case, something about a thief and a star? Weird. I also heard the word rose and new. I wonder what they are talking about. Their arguing seems to be getting louder and louder every minute. Then they were out of the study and into the living room.

"I can't believe we have to deal with another thief." Jack was furious.

"Well we have to see how this one works or else we won't know how to stop it." Crow suggested.

"Yeah well this one has a partner." _Bingo that seems to be us. _"Not only that but 'the SD phantom' and this Black rose and Raven will attack tonight at the same time." Jack said sitting beside me, he nodded in acknowledgement. Crow took a seat in front of us.

"Who's 'the SD phantom?" I asked curiously. They gave me look.

"The Stardust phantom is a very famous thief. He steals valuable paintings, but the weird thing is, once those paintings are stolen they go to their rightful owner, and also get one of our cases solved." Jack explained.

"What about this Black rose? And this raven?" I hid a smirk.

"We don't know. The problem is not only are we going to deal with the phantom but with it and its partner."

_This is going to be an interesting night. I wonder who The Stardust phantom is._

* * *

**Oh yeah got this awesome chapter going and a new character joining or is it a new character? I just realized that this story is a bit like the manga Kamikaze Kaito Jane. It's a really good and old manga. **

**I hope you like this chapie. Please Review. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for the reviews I really appreciate them. I'm really sorry I took really long in updating this story. I hope ya'll can forgive me. Thanks again everyone and Happy New Year!**

**Aki: She owns nothing.**

* * *

Carly and I had arrived at the mayor's mansion ready to strike. We had arrived 30 minutes before midnight and we were already scouting the area for possible escape routes, just in case anything went wrong. Once that was taken care of, we were now in the house and going straight to the vault. The vault was located in the upstairs study, behind one of his precious paintings. According to Crow, he has more money than this whole city put together. Either Crow was exaggerating or being realistic I do not know, but I'll find out soon.

We were wearing our disguises. I was wearing black cargos; black knee high boots, with a regular black button shirt, and my burgundy hooded cloak, my hood covering my hair. The final piece of this was my white mask with the little figures in my eyes, my hazel eyes were concealed by my hood. Carly was wearing al navy blue, the hooded cloak, the shirts, pants and shoes. The mask she was wearing was exactly like mine, but black, her blue eyes were visible. Our weapons were safely tucked in our clothes.

Carly and I went inside threw one of the open kitchen windows behind the house. The police men weren't set up in the back yet so it was a great opportunity to just go in threw there. Once in we headed towards the stairs on the main entrance, and went up to the second level, turned right towards a dark hallway. The study was tree doors to the right.

"Alright Raven, once inside the room you keep watch, I'll pick the lock on the vault. You brought the bag right?" I asked her in a hushed tone.

"Yeah I did, how much are you planning to steal from him?" She asked me as she opened the door to the study.

"As much as I can." I smirked. "Now I'm going to look for the vault." She handed me the bag and headed outside the door to keep watch.

The place was big; it had book shelves, doors leading to the balcony, a big fire place with chairs surrounding it. I saw a couple of paintings and out of all of them one beautiful painting caught my eye, it was a beautiful black mustang, the horse look tall, proud, and strong while facing the fearsome Black Panther that was ready to attack.

"I see that painting caught your interest." A deep velvety voice was heard.

I turned around and that person pushed me to the wall and pinned my hands over my head. His hold on me wasn't that tight, I could escape his grasp at any moment but for some reason I just couldn't. I kept motionless when that man came closer to me. He was covered from head to toe in all black the only thing I saw were his eyes.

"You smell really good." He chuckled a little. "To bad that painting is mine Black Rose."

"Get off me." I growled, and pushed him off of me with my powers. Then I glared at him. "So you're the Star Dust Phantom. I'm not interested in a stupid painting; I want what's behind it."

He glared back.

I grabbed the painting and carefully took it off the wall and tossed it to the Phantom, he caught it. Behind it was none other than the money vault. It smaller than I thought it would have been. So I used my powers my powers to open it. Once opened, there were gold coins, wads of cash and some documents. The man in the room just kept watching me. I grabbed the bag and stuffed the money including the documents and closed it up. Then the door opened all of a sudden.

"They're coming this way hurry up Rose!" my partner shouted. And she glanced at the Phantom. "Who's he?" she asked curiously.

"He's the Star Dust Phantom." I said in a monotone. "Let's go."

He glared at me again.

"I don't think we can go through were we came in from. I found another route…" Carly was interrupted by the Phantom.

"It won't work with them, they'll catch you. You'll need a distraction to get out." He said confidently.

"Why should I listen to you?" I growled.

"Look we are both in the same situation right now, Rose." He laughed a little. "I think you could trust me." Just then the door opened up to reveal Crow and Jack with guns in their hands.

"Stay right where you are or I'll shoot." Jack yelled.

I move closer to my partner, Jack and Crow were pointing the gun at me. I turned around to look at the Phantom, and then I turned to look at the door. It broke of its hinges and it hit the floor. Everyone but my partner and I were stunned at what just occurred.

"Let's go!" I yelled breaking everyone's confused gaze. The Phantom followed us out to the balcony and we jumped. You could hear Jack's cursing from the bottom were we had landed.

"Follow me!" the Phantom commanded us to follow him towards the side of the house going through the rose garden. "They won't follow us through here." He turned around to face us. "Can I please have my painting, my lady?" He chuckled.

"Raven?" I looked at her, and she took the painting out of the bag and handed it to the Phantom.

"It's a shame that I couldn't get a small glimpse of your face." He said amused. "Well I'm of; I would love to see you again. Goodbye." With that he ran off with the painting.

"Let's go home Aki." Carly suggested.

"Yeah let's go." I was shocked at what the Phantom had said to me.

* * *

_***At Home***_

We were now at home, safe and without getting into trouble. The Phantom is very mysterious character, I wonder why did he steal that painting, and who did it belong to. After that I was so worried when Crow and Jack came in with the gun in their hands, heck I actually thought they were going to shoot me. Carly was scared and very tense when they showed up. I used my powers on not only the safe and the door but on the Phantom as well. I just can't wait till the morning.

* * *

**Here is chapter 6. I hope you like it. It wasn't that eventful, I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks again everyone. **

**Please review. **


End file.
